Quand on ne peut pas surmonter les épreuves
by bisounours666
Summary: Quelques temps aprés la guerre, chacun se relève comme il peut. Chacun a une vie. Loin des autres. Ron et Hermione sont parmi ceuxlà. Ils vivent seuls mais parfois il faut savoir parler...ou pas. ATTENTION M au prochain chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, donc ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de faire dans ce rating, mais je me lance... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

J'étais là perdu dans mes pensées au bord de cette route que je connaissais si bien. Peut être trop bien. Moi, Ronald Weasley, gardien de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Moi Ronald Weasley, seul. Si je suis là à attendre, c'est que je suis terrifié.

Harry, Hermione et moi avons affronté des défis plus grands que ce que nous pouvions imaginer, nous avons vaincus Voldemort. Nous avons perdus notre innocence, nous avons perdus bien d'autres choses encore.

Nous nous sommes peut être même perdus nous même. Les cauchemars sont apparus peu après. Les cauchemars sont toujours présents 5 ans après. Je me demande s'ils disparaîtront un jour…

Les morts, tous les morts…nous hantent chaque jour un peu plus. On dit souvent que dans la perte d'un être cher c'est ceux qui restent qui souffrent le plus. C'est possible. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

On a essayé de rester proches mais le simple fait de se revoir nous rappelait la perte des êtres qui nous étaient si chers et que nous avons perdus. Fred, George et Percy sont tombés. Neville, Luna et Justin sont tombés. Hagrid, le professeur Mc Gonagall et Rogue sont tombés. Ils sont morts pour nous sauver. Ils sont tous morts pour nous permettre d'arriver à la fin de notre quête. Et ils ont réussis. On a détruit Voldemort et on est vivants. Vivants peut être mais hantés c'est sur.

Nous vivons tous à Londres mais on ne se voit jamais. Une fois par an. A Noël souvent. Pour nous rappeler que nous sommes amis pour toujours, pour nous rappeler que nous sommes vivants.

Ginny et Harry vivent ensemble. Heureux. Mais ce n'est qu'une apparence, je sais très bien qu'eux aussi sont hantés par les cauchemars. Hermione aussi est hantée par les cauchemars. Nous le sommes tous.

Ce soir, on doit se retrouver pour notre rencontre annuelle. Sauf que ça fait presque deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Pourquoi? Parce que nous avons tous notre vie.

Mes voyages avec l'équipe. Les missions de Harry, devenu Auror. Les cours de Ginny, professeur de Sortilège à Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick est tombé. Mais aussi Hermione qui se lâche corps et âme dans son rôle au ministère. Elle travaille au département de protection des créatures magiques. C'est un département minuscule un peu à l'image de celui qu'occupe mon père. Mais elle s'y plait. Je ne la comprends pas mais l'ai-je jamais compris en fait?

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller à notre rendez-vous. Ou peut être que j'ai beaucoup trop envie d'y aller. Je ne sais pas. Hermione sera là à parler à Ginny de ces foutus elfes de maison. Et Harry et moi on parlera de Quidditch, de mages noirs et peut être du mariage qu'il envisage avec ma sœur. Elle n'est pas pressée. Lui non plus mais ma mère oui, alors ils finiront peut être par se décider.

La fin de la soirée se passera chez moi ou chez Harry. On ne va jamais chez Hermione. C'est trop petit? Je l'ignore. C'est comme ça. Nous boirons un café ou un whisky pur feu. On sera déjà bien éméchés mais peu importe, on ne fait ça qu'une fois par an alors tant pis si on rentre en titubant. Et puis là ça fait deux ans alors tout est permis.

Le vent glacial me force à avancer plus vite. J'aurais pu transplaner mais ça me permet de réfléchir. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était crevant, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de fumer ces trucs moldus, ça va me tuer. Tiens, je vais peut être en fumer une là, juste pour me détendre.

Le restaurant est là devant moi. Je suis en retard mais ils m'excuseront. Ils m'excusent toujours. Hermione est là. Seule. Le nez plongé dans des dossiers. Elle ne changera jamais. Elle n'a pas amené son petit copain. Tant mieux je ne l'aime pas.

J'avance lentement, longeant la devanture du restaurant. A l'entrée je remarque qu'elle s'est coupée les cheveux. Ça lui va bien. Je vais lui dire. On commencera la conversation et on oubliera peut être les blancs qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver. Il y en a toujours.

Dans ces moments là, chacun reprend son rôle. On joue la comédie un moment jusqu'à ce que l'alcool fasse son effet et là on est plus naturel. Il paraît que l'alcool rend heureux. Surtout quand il coule à flot.

Hermione m'a vu, elle range rapidement ses dossiers. Elle me regarde un sourire ravi plaqué sur le visage. Elle se jette dans mes bras.

- Oh Ron!

- Salut.

La conversation commence fort. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, je ne le suis jamais quand je la retrouve comme ça. Ce serait peut être plus facile si je la voyais plus souvent. Peut être pas.

- Tu as l'air frigorifié!

- Il fait froid dehors mais c'est pas grave. Ça fait du bien. Et toi, toujours dans tes dossiers?

- Oui, un dossier important qui doit passer devant le Magenmagot la semaine prochaine.

- Un elfe martyrisé?

- Non un centaure retenu en captivité dans un enclos.

- Oh, merde!

L'élégance n'a jamais été mon fort, mais là au moins ça venait du cœur, elle m'adresse un sourire. Apparemment, ma sollicitude lui fait plaisir. Après tout les centaures nous ont sacrément bien aidé lors de la bataille finale. Je décide de changer de sujet.

- Tu n'es pas venu avec Karl?

Elle baisse les yeux. J'ai du faire une gaffe. J'aurais du demander à Ginny comment ça allait entre eux. Je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot! Bizarre, je ne me sens pas idiot. Je suis plutôt content. Je ne l'aimais pas.

- Oh, euh Karl et moi c'est fini.

- Ah!

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre d'autre? Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'étais content pour elle. On ne sait jamais. C'est peut être lui qui est parti.

- Il était odieux parfois. Et…il voulait se marier mais j'ai dit non…alors il est parti.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oh, pas moi, ça me fait de l'air.

- Et ça fait longtemps?

- Quelques mois.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Sauvé par le gong! L'arrivée de Ginny et de mon meilleur ami me procurent une excellente diversion. Ma sœur saute dans mes bras en riant. Elle est radieuse. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la promotion de l'équipe en juin dernier. Elle avait emmené ses élèves pour nous voir en voyage scolaire. Poudlard aussi a changé.

- Ginny, tu m'étrangles!

- Ron! Tu m'a manqué!

- Toi aussi petite sœur.

C'était vrai. Ils me manquaient tous. Mais les voir était une torture. Harry serrait Hermione dans ses bras en la félicitant pour une promotion dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Vraisemblablement, c'était un poste important. Harry me rendit mon sourire. Un sourire de façade tout comme le mien, mais un sourire c'était mieux que rien.

- Hey vieux! Dis moi, comment vont les cognards?

- En pleine forme! Et les trolls?

- Super!

On plaisantait et on recommençait à jouer nos rôles. C'était devenu automatique maintenant. On avait changé mais peut être pas tant que ça. Bientôt, je me chamaillerais avec Hermione et elle bouderait quelques instants avant que je ne fasse mon maladroit ce qui la ferait rire aux éclats et tout repartirait comme avant. Ces retrouvailles étaient du déjà vu. Rien ne changerait ça.

Comme prévu, Ginny et Hermione s'entraînaient dans une discussion sur le rôle du ministère dans les nouvelles lois sur les gobelins. Harry s'intéressait à la saison de Quidditch qui était bientôt terminée.

Je ne lui ai pas dis que j'étais sélectionné pour jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre lors de la prochaine coupe du monde. Il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt. Ou peut être que je gardais cette anecdote pour porter un toast quand on n'aura plus aucune raison de le faire.

La conversation des filles venait brusquement de prendre un autre ton et en tendant l'oreille, je compris qu'elles parlaient de Karl et je fis signe à Harry d'écouter. Notre complicité n'avait pas changé. Au moins ça, ça ne changerait pas.

- …et je lui ai demandé de partir.

- Mais pourtant je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- Je le croyais aussi mais après deux ans de vie commune, je me suis rendue compte que non. Il était trop…sérieux, trop…je ne sais pas…

- …chiant?

Je venais de me glisser discrètement dans leur conversation. Pas si discrètement que ça si j'en croyais le regard de Ginny. Il s'agissait peut être d'une de ces conversations de filles…tant pis!

- Oui un peu ennuyeux, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Apparemment elle s'en fichait que je me sois inséré de force dans leur conversation. Elle me souriait comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je réponde à sa place. Je pouvais me permettre d'en rajouter. Au pire, je mettrais ça sur le dos de l'alcool. Comme d'habitude.

- Je ne l'aimais pas de toutes façons, dis-je comme si c'était évident.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne te ressemblait pas vraiment, ajouta Harry dans un regard de soutien.

Merci Harry, pensais-je assez fort pour que tout le restaurant m'entende.

- Mmmm, dommage que j'ai été la dernière à m'en rendre compte.

La conversation dura. Les plats étaient bons. La compagnie aussi. Les sujets de conversation diversifiés. Harry et Ginny s'étaient décidés à se fiancer afin de faire patienter ma mère. La soirée de fiançailles était prévue pour deux mois plus tard. Cette fois-ci on ne resterait pas deux ans sans se voir.

Le dîner se termina et Harry proposa d'aller chez lui. Proposition acceptée. On préférait marcher. L'alcool avait vraiment coulé à flot ce soir là. Même Hermione rigolait sans arrêt. C'était décevant de sa part. Elle ne buvait jamais.

Pour moi c'était différent. J'avais beau paraître joyeux à cause du Whisky pur feu, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, à l'intérieur j'étais comme d'habitude. Un peu à la masse, un peu conscient. Les deux à la fois. Peut être qu'eux aussi jouaient la comédie. Peut-être…

Hermione était là, appuyée sur le canapé dans le salon d'Harry et Ginny, la tête pressée contre mon bras. J'avais oublié la douceur de ses cheveux. J'avais oublié la douceur de sa peau. Ma main reposait sur son épaule. C'était une position naturelle. Nous étions des amis.

J'aurais voulu qu'on soit plus que des amis mais…parfois la vie en décide autrement. Si les cauchemars nous ont éloigné en tant qu'amis, comment on aurait pu imaginer être plus?

Un jour, pendant la guerre, j'avais bien failli le lui dire. Lui dire comme je l'aimais. Lui dire comme j'avais eu peur. A ce moment là, elle était allongée dans un lit à Sainte Mangouste après 3 jours d'inconscience. Elle était tombée d'une falaise après avoir subi un sortilège foudroyant. Elle aurait pu y rester.

J'aurais voulu lui dire combien je me sentais perdu sans elle et comme je ne pourrais pas vivre si elle devait mourir. Mais je n'avais rien dit. Rien dit sur les larmes que j'avais versé pendant qu'elle se battait pour vivre.

Aujourd'hui, elle était là et elle me regardait. Apparemment, je venais de manquer un morceau de la conversation. Tant pis, ça aussi on le mettra sur le compte de l'alcool. Ginny est assise sur le tapis, complètement hilare. Merde, j'ai manqué un truc drôle en plus.

La soirée continue. Le café arrive et longtemps après minuit, Hermione et moi nous prenons congés, laissant Harry coucher une Ginny complètement épuisée. Décidément cette petite ne tenait pas l'alcool. Tant mieux, c'est mauvais pour la santé de toutes façons.

Hermione non plus n'est pas très bien, elle rit en me voyant lui mettre son manteau. Elle riait en descendant les escaliers. Elle rit quand je lui dis qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner.

Je la porte presque en la ramenant à…mais où est-ce que je vais la ramener déjà? Je ne sais même pas dans quel appartement elle habite, je ne connais que l'immeuble. Je lui demande le numéro quand elle éclate de rire. Bon très bien Hermione, tu dors dans ma chambre d'amis ce soir.

Elle se laisse porter pendant le reste du chemin. Elle marmonne et dit des trucs incompréhensibles et quand je comprends ça ne veut pas dire quand chose. Arrivés à mon appartement elle s'allonge sur un fauteuil. Non, Hermione, c'est pas là que tu dors.

- Allez Ron, assieds toi un peu, je suis pas fatiguée.

- Mais moi si!

- Oui, mais tu vas quand même rester avec moi, hein?

Elle a ce sourire trop mignon. Elle qui était toujours si sage avant, avait fini par devenir cette fille bourrée affalée dans un fauteuil. La guerre faisait vraiment des ravages. Je m'allonge dans le canapé qui lui fait face. Evidemment, elle avait raison, je ne peux pas résister quand il s'agit d'Hermione.

A une autre époque je l'aurais certainement envoyé balader en lui disant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait mais que moi j'allais me coucher. Pas ce soir. Plus maintenant. J'étais beaucoup trop las pour lui faire face.

- Bon, tu veux un café? Ça te ferait du bien.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus fort.

- Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée Hermione.

- C'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle agite déjà sa baguette faisant apparaître une vieille bouteille d'hydromel. Ah, Hermione, tu m'étonneras toujours. Je vais être obligé d'aller cacher cette bouteille sous mon lit maintenant. Elle doit vraiment être mal pour boire comme ça.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, elle est debout et regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai une vue superbe sur Londres, illuminée. Elle semble captivée par la vue. Je ne la dérange pas et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ron?

Sa voix est sure, elle n'est plus si saoule que ça. Elle tient bien sur ses deux pieds et si je lui faisais mettre son doigt sur son nez en levant une jambe, je suis sur qu'elle tiendrait pendant plusieurs minutes. Je préfère m'abstenir.

- Oui?

- Comment on en est arrivé là?

- Euh…on a eu des super notes à nos ASPIC enfin, sauf moi et…

- Non, je veux dire nous.

- Nous? Harry et Ginny sont heureux.

- Que pouvais-je dire d'autre? Je ne peux pas mentir sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais heureux et apparemment, elle ne l'est pas non plus.

- Et nous?

- Nous, on est vivant et on vit.

- Et tu aimes ta vie?

- J'adore jouer au Quidditch. Je me sens libre là haut.

- C'est bien.

- Tu n'aimes pas ta vie?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime mon métier mais il y a 5 ans je me voyais plutôt…dans une autre sorte de vie.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais imaginé fonder une famille, me marier.

- Tu peux faire ça après.

- Oui, mais…je ne sais pas…

Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle a les yeux secs. Comme d'habitude. Hermione ne pleure pas facilement. Pas depuis la fin de la guerre. Et pourtant par Merlin, elle aurait eu des raisons de pleurer. Mais pleurer c'était trop facile. Hermione aimait se battre le plus longtemps possible.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris tu aurais voulu te marier? Pourtant tu as dit non à Karl…

- Oui, je sais. C'était peut être une erreur. Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'aimais pas je crois.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que moi je l'aimais. Que moi j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle se marie avec moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison de refuser la demande de Karl. Mais à la place je continue à la regarder comme un idiot.

- Et toi Ron, tu te voyais ou il y a 5 ans?

- Nulle part. Je pensais que je serai mort.

Ah, l'alcool fait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Voilà que je me mets à lui déballer la vérité sur tout ce que je pense. J'aurais mieux fait de continuer à être silencieux. Hermione ne dit rien, elle continue à me regarder de ses yeux noisettes sans rien dire. Ce silence devient pesant et je baisse la tête. Allez Hermione, dis quelque chose!

- Je comprends. La guerre a été dure.

- Oui, mais c'est fini maintenant.

- C'est fini…

Elle vient de se retourner vers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Le yeux remplis de souvenirs douloureux. Les souvenirs heureux s'étaient faits rares pendant la guerre. Et même après. Hermione se tourne à nouveau vers moi et s'avance dans ma direction. Bon sang Hermione, dis quelque chose.

- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est fini? Je veux dire…fini pour nous aussi?

- Non, pour nous, ce ne sera jamais fini.

- Tu fais des cauchemars aussi n'est-ce pas?

Voilà, elle sait. Je lui ai caché ça pendant des années et voilà qu'elle me pose la question fatidique. Et comme je me connais je vais encore dire la vérité. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme ça à chaque fois que je suis gêné. Surtout quand Hermione est là.

- On en fait tous, Hermione

- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi?

- Des siècles! Peut être plus encore. Et toi?

- Ça fait 4 ans, 2 mois et 19 jours.

Hermione, tu m'étonneras toujours. Même complètement bourrée, tu te souviens de trucs comme ça.

Elle me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle agit pour moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle pleure. Hermione ne pleurait jamais et pourtant… je peux sentir chaque larme qu'elle verse. C'est insupportable.

Doucement, je la prends dans mes bras et serre. Je la serre contre moi le plus fort que je peux. Je serre son petit corps entre mes bras tandis qu'elle sanglote. Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle aussi me serrait très fort, donnant des coups de poing dans le canapé. Elle était en colère. C'était injuste. J'étais d'accord avec elle.

Longtemps, très longtemps après, elle se calma mais continua à me serrer contre elle. Ma chemise est trempée de ses larmes et je trouve cela agréable. Elle essayait d'expier sa peine. Elle pensait certainement expier ses fautes. Sa grande faute. Etre vivante alors que les autres ne l'étaient plus.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. Elle voulait peut être que je la lâche. Elle voulait peut être dormir. Je n'avais pas la réponse. La divination n'avait jamais été mon point fort à Poudlard. Bon sang, j'aurais peut être du écouter Trelawney un peu plus souvent.

Hermione répondit à mes questions en levant son regard vers moi. Elle veut dormir avec moi. Euh…ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-…comme quand on avait 17 ans, dit-elle sans baisser les yeux.

- Justement on n'a plus 17 ans, les choses ont changé par rapport à ce soir là.

C'était vrai. Ce soir là c'était la chute de Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas dormir seule. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas commencé ce soir là. Ils ne commenceraient pas avant quelques semaines. Notre amitié était intacte ce soir là. Aujourd'hui. Les choses avaient changé.

- Pourquoi?

- On n'est plus des gamins Hermione.

- Faisons comme si…

Le lendemain matin, elle était partie bien avant que je me réveille. Tant mieux. J'aurais eu du mal à affronter son regard. La nuit a été longue. Je ne serais pas encore très brillant à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Tant pis. Je me rattraperai un autre jour.

Hermione est partie. Parfois je me demande si on se reverra. Elle est torturée de l'intérieur. L'aider? Il faudrait déjà que je m'aide moi même. Dormir avec elle ne m'a pas empêché de faire des cauchemars. Elle si. Elle a dormi paisiblement toute la nuit. Comment je le sais? Je l'ai regardé presque toute la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que l'aube la réveille et qu'elle s'éclipse de mon appartement en silence. Elle a dormi dans mes bras. Comme la dernière fois. Elle sentait le caramel. Comme la dernière fois.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Si vous aimez il y aura du M dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne voulais pas commencer par ça dès le début..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde, bon alors voici donc un chapitre avec du M (j'en rougis rien qu'en me relisant) mais bon, comme on dit, il faut tout essayer dans la vie...et si je vois que je suis nulle, c'est pas grave au moins je l'aurais fait, j'attends que vous me disiez ce que vous, vous en pensez parce qu'en même temps, le but est de vous faire plaisir. Voilà, maintenant, je vais faire une petite place pour les reviews parce que j'adore vous répondre:_

_- **Virg05:** Merci, merci, merci, j'adore les superlatifs alors je t'en prie continue à me donner des trucs du genre SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE lol, c'est adorable et je ne sais pas quoi dire sinon encore merci._

_- **Emmi la beletinette**: J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue à mettre la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses, j'ai toujours aimé tes reviews!_

_- **Mirandae**: Ahah! Comme on se retrouve!!! Et oui, ça y est je me lance dans le M mais franchement je suis pas convaincue, j'ai un peu de mal à décrire certaines choses, enfin tu me diras ce que tu en penses et n'hésites pas à me dire si c'est vraiment mauvais... Sinon les personnages vont etre un peu moins blasés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire mais moi aussi j'aime quand ils sont plus "adultes" alors j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Gros Bisous._

_- **Lady Oscar**: Ravie de savoir que ça te plait, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce nouveau chapitre, tu m'en diras des nouvelles...mêmes si elles sont mauvaises..._

_- **Sarah**: Ne rigole pas en lisant le passage M surtout! Et oui, ils vont aller beaucoup beaucoup plus vite que dans mes autres fics où je suis certainement un peu plus prude lol. _

_- **Pinkly**: Merci pour tes encouragements, oui, je pense aussi qu'il est difficile de survivre, et parfois il faut un coup de pouce... La suite et pour maintenant!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et Gros Bisous._

* * *

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Je suis obligé de revoir Eïlana, ma fiancée. Ou du moins elle aurait bien aimé. Je ne lui demanderai pas de m'épouser. C'est une fille super mais elle a un gros défaut, elle ne s'appelle pas Hermione.

La gazette du sorcier va sortir un article sur nous. Je ne leur ai rien demandé mais ils insistaient. En fait j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix quand un photographe a vu sortir Eïlana de ma chambre d'hôtel au petit matin. On a fait comme si…et avec le temps c'est devenu comme ça…

Harry et Ginny se fiancent demain. Eïlana ne peut pas venir. Elle a une séance photo je ne sais ou. Elle est mannequin. Je suis content qu'elle ne vienne pas. Les réunions de famille doivent rester des réunions de famille. Hermione vient. Elle fait partie de la famille.

Retourner au Terrier est toujours un plaisir, c'est la seule chose qui n'ait pas changé à cause de la guerre. Et maman aussi peut être. Le Terrier a été un peu agrandi, comme ça quand on vient on y dort tous. Je retrouve ma vieille chambre. Toujours orange. Maman y a fait installé ma première tenue de Quidditch. Ça donne un aspect bizarre à la pièce.

Maman a changé. Et puis, avec le temps, elle est redevenue identique à ce qu'elle était: surprotectrice, directe, et stricte, comme on l'aimait. Si les jumeaux étaient là, ils se moqueraient d'elle avec sa robe violine. Mais les jumeaux sont tombés.

Elle me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas amené ma "fiancée", ouhla ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup lui plaire que je me sois fiancé sans la prévenir. Je lui expliquerai. Elle comprendra. Hermione est là, en grande discussion avec Fleur et Bill.

Eux aussi ont souffert. Fleur était enceinte pendant la guerre. Mais Bill a été blessé, et malade de chagrin elle a perdu le bébé. Depuis ils attendent. Ils attendent d'être prêts pour un autre bébé. Ils attendent peut être que leur bébé revienne.

Hermione est là. Elle s'approche. Elle m'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Elle sent le caramel. Comme d'habitude. Harry nous rejoint et me tape sur l'épaule. Bon sang, n'a-t-il jamais appris à dire Bonjour autrement dans sa famille de moldus?

- Hey, alors elle est ou?

- Qui ça?

Il a du remarquer ma mauvais humeur parce qu'il hoche la tête d'un côté. Et oui, il ne fallait pas poser cette question Harry.

- Ta fiancée!

- Oh, Eïlana! Elle ne pouvait pas venir, elle a un shoot à Paris je crois. Mais de toutes façons on n'est pas vraiment fiancés. Je sors avec elle depuis même pas deux mois.

J'ai cru nécessaire de préciser une date. Hermione remarquera peut être que quand on a dormi ensemble, je n'étais pas fiancé. Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien compris et que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en va. Tant pis.

Harry me parle et je réponds. C'est ça une conversation. Charlie arrive. Il me regarde bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Ah, je me suis fiancé. C'est peut être ça. Oui c'est ça.

- Alors Ron. Tu es fiancé?

- Euh, pas vraiment. C'est juste que la gazette me suit partout.

- Ah…tu devrais peut être le dire à maman…

- Je vais le faire.

Voilà j'ai expliqué à tout le monde que je n'étais PAS fiancé. Ils ont compris. Hermione est encore partie. Je lui expliquerai la prochaine fois. Dans un an. Peut être plus. Non en fait, je ne veux pas attendre un an. Tant pis si je dois faire des cauchemars éveillés en la voyant.

Je lui ai envoyé un hibou. On se retrouve au restaurant dans une heure. Je suis heureux enfin je crois. Elle aussi. Elle avait l'air contente que je lui demande de me retrouver. Je l'espère. Cette fois-ci je n'arriverai pas en retard.

Dommage, elle est là avant moi. Je rentre et elle ne me saute pas au cou ce soir. Les journalistes sont là, on se tient correctement, on ne boit pas. Pas de reportage sur moi ce soir. Notre amitié est de notoriété publique. Nous sommes des héros. Tu parles de héros qui n'affrontent même pas leurs cauchemars.

- Salut.

- Bonsoir, ça va?

Elle regarde les journalistes s'en aller. Notre amitié ne fait plus couler d'encre. Elle semble un peu déçue. Moi aussi. J'aurais aimé que demain un article de Sorcière hebdo raconte que j'avais une nouvelle fiancée. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tant pis.

On discute de tout et de rien. On s'est vu trois fois en moins de trois mois. Un exploit. On se croirait presque revenus à Poudlard. Elle me raconte son affaire avec le centaure. Il a été libéré. Tant mieux. Je lui dit que je vais jouer à la coupe du monde. Super. On porte un toast. Le premier de la soirée. Le dernier.

Les blancs de la conversation sont là. Je me demande pourquoi il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard. Peut-être parce qu'on était trop occupé à se disputer. Je lui parle de Viktor Krum. On se disputera peut être. Même pas. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à ne plus être jaloux. Ou peut être que je sais mieux dissimuler mes sentiments. J'ai presque 23 ans et je me sens déjà très vieux.

- Comment se passent tes fiançailles?

- Mon agent m'a dit que je pourrais les rompre dans un mois.

C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je lui dis. Elle rit. Voilà, on recommence à rire. Elle me parle du ministère où l'un de nos vieux amis est de retour. Malefoy. Lui n'est pas tombé. Scrimgeour a pensé qu'il était trop jeune pour avoir conscience de ses actes. Je l'aurais bien tué mais Hermione m'en a empêché. Elle a bien fait. Il y avait déjà trop de morts dans cette guerre.

- Il essaie de se faire embaucher au département des mystères mais apparemment il n'a pas la même influence que son père.

- Lucius Malefoy avait de l'autorité grâce à sa fortune. Drago a perdu un bon paquet de fric. Donc tu l'as vu?

- Oui, il y a quelques jours. Il avait l'air contrarié de voir que j'allais être à un rang au dessus de lui s'il rentrait au ministère.

- Oui j'imagine bien sa tête.

Encore une fois, on rit. C'est bon. Ça fait du bien. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Rire. Tout simplement. Elle m'invite chez elle. C'est la première fois. Je vais enfin découvrir l'appartement de la toute nouvelle directrice du département de la coopération magique inter-espèces.

C'est un grand appartement. Les murs sont peints en blanc. Pas beaucoup de meubles. Elle me dit qu'elle s'y sent bien. Pas moi. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est un appartement d'appoint, un lieu où elle ne vit pas, un endroit où elle ne fait que passer. Pourtant ça fait presque 5 ans qu'elle y vit.

On boit un café. Installés dans ce petit canapé bien moelleux. Si je ferme les yeux, j'ai presque la sensation d'être chez moi. Un silence. On ne sait pas quoi dire. Se voir trop souvent ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

- Tu n'étais jamais venu ici n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Harry et Ginny non plus je crois.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être que de vous voir tous dans mon appartement ça m'aurait enlevé l'idée de liberté que je ressens ici.

- Liberté? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas beaucoup de meubles.

- Oui, je me dis que comme ça, je peux partir quand je veux.

- Mais tu n'es jamais partie.

- Je ne pourrai jamais partir loin de vous. Vous me manqueriez beaucoup trop.

- Néanmoins, on ne se voit qu'une fois par an.

- Et j'ai parfois l'impression que je ne vis que pour ça.

- Pourtant tu te sens plus libre quand tu ne nous vois pas, non?

C'est une question, alors que je connais la réponse.

- Ron, pourquoi on ne peut plus se voir?

- Les mauvais souvenirs collent à la peau.

- Mais Harry et Ginny, ils ont réussi à faire face.

- Ils s'aiment.

- Et nous, on s'aimait…avant…tous les trois…on était inséparable.

- Les temps changent, Hermione. Ça arrive tout le temps. C'est la vie.

- J'ai changé je l'admets…mais c'est toi qui a le plus changé de nous tous. Tu ne plaisantes plus, tu es devenu plus cynique, je ne sais pas…

J'ai envie de lui répondre que je ne pouvais pas rester le petit garçon que j'étais mais je n'en fais rien. Je lui souris. Elle comprend. Même après tout ça, on arrive à se comprendre sans parler. C'est ça la vraie magie.

- Ron, parle moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise?

- Ce que tu ressens…Pourquoi on est si mal?

Le moment de parler est arrivé. Ça fait 5 ans qu'on évite ça. 5 longues années à éviter le sujet de la guerre. 5 ans qu'on fait semblant. Pourquoi on ne peut plus faire semblant? Rien n'a changé depuis 5 ans. On est célèbre pour avoir sauvé la communauté des sorciers. On a assisté à beaucoup d'enterrements de gens exceptionnels. Mais nous, on n'est pas exceptionnels, on est des trouillards qui ne font pas face.

- On se sent coupable je suppose.

- Coupables d'être vivants.

- Oui, tant de gens ont donné leur vie pour nous et maintenant on est là. A essayer de les rendre fiers de ce qu'on est devenu.

- Et tu crois qu'ils seraient fiers?

- Je ne sais pas. On ne le saura jamais. Mais, je crois que Fred et George seraient très fiers de moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je me suis fiancé à une mannequin. Même si on fait semblant!

Même mes blagues ne me font plus rire. Elle rit pourtant. Penser à Fred et George est comme un coup de poignard. On n'en parle jamais. Surtout d'eux. Ça fait 5 ans que je n'ai pas prononcé leur nom. Ça fait du bien d'en parler.

- Ils voulaient qu'on soit heureux.

- Et on ne l'est pas.

C'était une constatation évidente. Pas la peine de se voiler la face. On se connaissait trop bien pour faire semblant là dessus. Dès le premier jour, on savait. On savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Et puis. Au bout de quelques temps, on a abandonné. On faisait toujours semblant mais on ne cherchait même plus à être heureux.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ce soir là. Avant la bataille…

Voilà qu'elle faisait référence à "ce soir là". Ça non plus on n'en parle jamais. Les journalistes ont essayé de nous arracher des informations pour les raconter dans la gazette. On a raconté mais on n'en a jamais parlé.

- …ils m'ont dit quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais cru mais souvent, j'y repense et…peut être que les choses auraient tourné autrement si je t'en avais parlé.

- Aujourd'hui, tu peux m'en parler…si tu y tiens…

- Ron…ils m'ont dit de me marier avec toi. Ils m'ont dit que je t'aimais autant que toi tu m'aimais. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils regretteraient de ne pas être là pour nous voir ensemble s'ils…

- Arrête!

Les jumeaux, même dans la tombe, continuaient à nous hanter. Ils étaient trop intelligents pour se voiler la face. Eux. S'ils avaient survécu, ils n'auraient pas laisser les choses devenir si… ternes.

- Ron, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…seulement…je me suis toujours demandé si c'était vrai.

- Quoi donc?, demandais-je un peu trop sèchement.

- Si tu m'aimais autant que je t'aimais…, répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Je t'aime c'est sur, et je sais que tu m'aimes, alors oui. Je suppose.

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas, ce que je veux dire c'est que…

- Je comprends Hermione…mais ne m'en demande pas plus…s'il-te-plait!

Peut être que je l'avais toujours su. Hermione et moi, on aurait du vivre ensemble aujourd'hui. On aurait du être heureux ensemble. Etre mariés. Fonder une famille. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Et c'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

- Ron, arrête de faire semblant. Pas ce soir. J'en ai pas la force.

- D'accord. Alors oui, Hermione, je crois que je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes.

- Sais-tu vraiment à quel point je t'aime? A quel point j'ai cru mourir quand tu as disparu?

Ça aussi, c'est un épisode de la guerre. J'ai été porté disparu pendant 4 mois. Quelques semaines avant la grande bataille, Bellatrix Lestrange et son copain Avery m'ont kidnappé. Je suis resté enfermé dans une grotte pendant plusieurs jours puis je me suis enfuis et j'ai erré dans la campagne pendant des jours. Ils m'avaient fait subir un sortilège d'amnésie. J'ignorais qui j'étais. Je ne savais même plus que j'étais un sorcier.

Jusqu'au jour où j'ai atterri devant la maison des Granger. Hermione m'a trouvé et m'a emmené à Sainte Mangouste où j'ai été soigné pendant plusieurs semaines. J'étais le survivant que l'on n'attendait plus.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir aussi Hermione.

- Je n'aurais pas pu vivre si tu étais mort.

Ça me fait de la peine qu'elle dise ça. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre si elle était morte pendant cette bataille là. Je comprenais ce qu'elle disait. Mais je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle a du le voir. Elle s'est approchée de moi et a coincé sa tête sous mon bras.

- Ron, je t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer.

- Oh, non Hermione, je t'aime bien plus que comme l'ami que je devrais être.

Voilà c'était dit. Elle savait maintenant. Peut être que j'aurais du me taire. Je ne pourrais pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Elle sait très bien que je n'ai pas assez bu pour ça. Elle non plus. Demain elle s'en rappellera. Tant pis.

Elle ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Que pourrais-je dire d'autre? Elle reste blottit contre moi. Ça fait du bien de la sentir là. Au moins, elle n'est pas partie cette fois-ci. Je voudrais qu'elle ne parte plus jamais.

- Ron.

- Mmmm

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas marié?

- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas comme un mari.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Parce que si c'était le cas, tu ne me poserais pas la question.

- Peut être que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

- Hermione. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

- Et pourtant là, je me suis trompée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Les yeux un peu plus humides que d'habitude. Je ne peux pas résister à ses yeux. Si elle ne détourne pas le regard, je vais être obligé de l'embrasser.

Pas le temps. C'est elle qui pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Par Merlin qu'elles sont douces. Plus encore que ce que je n'ai pu imaginer pendant ces 5 dernières années. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'aurais du les couper. Son Karl avait les cheveux courts. Elle doit aimer les cheveux courts.

Sa langue entre doucement en contact avec la mienne. Elle frissonne. Elle aussi, a du sentir cette décharge électrique qui me parcourt tout le corps. Par Merlin comme je l'aime. Demain je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux mais peu importe, je l'aime trop pour m'en empêcher.

Machinalement, je pose mes mains dans son dos. Son chemisier blanc cache ses formes. Je veux en savoir plus. Je n'ose pas. Je ne bouge plus. Il faut profiter de ce moment. Elle s'abandonne à moi avec toute la confiance dont elle peut faire preuve. Elle a confiance en moi, je ne peux pas la trahir. Elle passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Une vague de désir m'ébranle. Hermione!

- Hermione! Si tu continues, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler.

- On n'a plus 17 ans Ron!

- Justement…

- Je t'aime Ron, je veux faire ça…

Ces mots suffisent à me faire fléchir. Furieusement, avec toute la douleur qui me hante depuis 5 ans, je l'embrasse. Elle réponds à mon baiser tout aussi furieusement. Elle se détache de mon corps sans séparer nos lèvres. Elle est en train d'ouvrir mon pantalon. Bon sang que je l'aime.

Avec douceur je détache un par un les boutons de son chemisier, mais elle n'est pas d'accord, elle se dégage sans aucune douceur, faisant ainsi sauter plusieurs des délicats boutons qui l'ornaient auparavant. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. J'ai peur de devenir fou en découvrant la délicatesse de sa peau que je sens sous mes mains.

Elle s'échappe un instant pour me retirer mon T-shirt qui va retrouver son chemisier sur le sol. Je l'allonge sur moi un instant. C'est délicieux de sentir sa peau douce sur moi. Elle me regarde en souriant avant de m'obliger à poser mes mains sur elle. Une dans son dos, apparemment, elle veut que je détache son soutien gorge. J'obéis. L'autre à la naissance de sa gorge, apparemment elle veut aussi des caresses.

Je me sens comme un débutant devant elle. L'objet de mes fantasmes depuis près de 7 ans. Même à Poudlard, il m'arrivait de rêver d'elle. Les fantasmes d'un adolescent. Aujourd'hui, les fantasmes d'un homme.

Je la sens qui se tortille pour ôter sa jupe. Elle porte des bas. Elle est sexy. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Hermione si sexy. On ne devrait pas rester là, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir par la baie vitrée. Visiblement, elle s'en fiche.

La voilà presque nue devant moi. Elle veut m'embrasser mais je la fais patienter un instant. Je dois la regarder juste un moment. Graver cette image dans ma mémoire. Lentement je passe ma main sur sa nuque, sur sa gorge, puis entre ses deux seins où je m'arrête un instant, tandis qu'elle gémit de plaisir. Lentement, je descends ma main sur son ventre avant de dessiner des cercles autour de son nombril.

Je n'en peux plus. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'assoie à califourchon sur moi. Elle promène ses doigts partout où elle peut toucher ma peau. D'une main je caresse sa poitrine. Je mets ma deuxième main derrière sa nuque pour la sentir le plus près possible.

Elle en veut plus. Rapidement, elle défait la dernière attache de mon jean. Je l'aide. Je me soulève un instant pour qu'elle puisse le descendre jusqu'à mes pieds. Là sous mon caleçon à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley, elle peut voir comme je la désire. Elle effleure mon anatomie de ses doigts. C'est à mon tour de gémir.

Non, pas si vite. A nouveau je l'assoie sur moi. Nos sexes se rencontrent, seulement séparés par nos sous-vêtements. Dernier rempart à l'acte en lui même. L'acte qui changera tout entre nous. Elle m'embrasse encore comme si c'était la seule chose qui nous ramenait à la réalité.

- Mione…

- Ron, tais toi.

- Mione…tes voisins vont nous voir…il y a peut-être encore des journalistes…

- M'en fiche.

- Mais pas moi.

Même en plein ébat sexuel je pensais à sa réputation. Rapidement. Presque comme un fou. Je me lève pour aller fermer les doubles rideaux. Hermione me suit et me plaque contre les vitres avant même d'avoir eu le temps de fermer les rideaux.

Je perds la tête. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Hermione vient de mettre sa main dans mon caleçon et je deviens fou.

- Hermione, si tu continues je ne pourrais plus me tenir.

- Je ne veux pas être sage ce soir.

- Moi non plus.

D'un coup sec, je lui arrache ses bas. Bon sang, je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. D'un geste rageur, elle descends mon caleçon et en profite pour passer sa langue autour de mon sexe.

Non, pas comme ça, il faut qu'on soit ensemble pour s'aimer. Sa petite culotte est en lambeaux. Elle a été un peu tourmenté quand je lui ai ôté ses bas. Elle est maintenant debout devant moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. J'enfonce un doigt dans son intimité, puis deux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois.

Alors que je trouve le bouton de chair qui la fait frémir, elle ne peut étouffer le cri roque qui sort de sa gorge. Je lui ôte sa petite culotte qui me gêne dans mon exploration. Mon autre main est affairée sur ses seins à damner un elfe de maison. Elle m'en veut apparemment et empoigne mon sexe d'une main ferme et c'est à mon tour de crier mon plaisir.

Elle est trempée, elle me désire et ne cesse de me demander de mettre fin à son supplice. Je laisse durer ce délice encore une seconde avant de l'empoigner par les fesses et de la porter jusqu'à mon sexe où je la pénètre avec toute la douceur dont je peux encore faire preuve. Elle gémit en bougeant en moi.

Il faut que j'aille m'asseoir. Je m'écroule sur le fauteuil le plus proche, la gardant en moi tandis qu'elle ondule sur mes cuisses ne cessant de gémir en cadence avec moi. En quelques secondes c'est l'extase.

Elle retombe sur moi complètement épuisée. Sa respiration est rapide. Peut être plus encore que la mienne. On s'endort, je la sens qui va bientôt tomber dans le sommeil réparateur dont on a tant besoin.

- Hermione ou est ta chambre?

- Au fond du couloir. Mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas marcher jusque là.

Peu importe, j'aurais du courage pour deux. Je la porte à nouveau en la soutenant par ses fesses. Elle est si légère que même épuisé, je peux la prendre dans mes bras. Elle profite du chemin pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je sens le désir renaître en moi quand elle frotte ses seins contre mon torse mais je ne pourrais pas continuer comme ça, je suis épuisé.

Près de son lit je l'allonge à même les draps, peu importe qu'il y ait des couvertures ou non, je suis en sueur et je m'allonge à ses cotés. Elle s'est blottit contre moi. Que c'est bon de l'avoir près de moi. Et même si demain tout sera terminé que c'est bon.

Je la sens se tortiller. Elle a peut être froid. Elle embrasse mon torse par de légers baisers qui embrasent mon sang. Il n'y a pas 10 minutes, nous étions en train de faire l'amour dans son salon, et voilà qu'elle n'a pas l'air rassasiée.

Je sens ses baisers descendre sur mon ventre. Puis plus bas. Elle joue avec sa bouche. Par Merlin, comme elle est douée. Je ne peux retenir les gémissements qui s'échappent de ma bouche. Elle continue. Elle semble s'être donnée pour mission d'embrasser la moindre parcelle de mon anatomie. Je n'irai pas l'arrêter.

Sa caresse buccale autour de mon sexe s'approfondit. C'est un délice. Je me sens décoller. Mon désir se montre explicitement et je l'entends rire tandis qu'elle remonte son visage vers le mien. Je me dois de lui montrer moi aussi le plaisir qu'elle me donne avant de lui faire à nouveau l'amour comme elle le mérite.

Soudain, je me retourne et plaque ses deux mains à l'arrière de sa tête avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je dois me retenir. A mon tour, j'embrasse sa nuque, sa gorge, ses seins sur lesquels je m'attarde. Ses tétons entre mes lèvres ne mettent que quelques secondes à réagir et deviennent durs sous mes caresses. Elle gémit. Jamais je ne pourrais attendre.

Rapidement, je descends ma langue sur son ventre tout doux. Ce ventre qui bientôt m'accueillera à nouveau. Ma bouche est arrivée dans son jardin secret. Là où je ne pensais jamais aller. Sa chair est chaude, mouillée et onctueuse. Ma langue joue avec le bouton de son plaisir et elle ondule sous mes yeux, gémissante d'abord. En quelques secondes la voilà pantelante de plaisir, presque sans vie et sans raison.

Je ne peux plus tenir, elle m'attire à elle, réunissant sans doute les derniers vestiges de sa volonté.

- Ron! Par pitié…

Je la veux autant qu'elle me veut. J'en suis presque à devenir fou. A nouveau, j'entre en elle entamant mon laborieux travail, celui qui nous mènera tous les deux à une explosion de plaisir. J'attends qu'elle atteigne le point de non retour avant de jouir à mon tour.

Ma tête va exploser tant le plaisir est grand. J'ignore si l'on a crié. Mes yeux sont pleins d'étoiles et je ne peux que retomber à ses cotés. Ereinté. J'ai fait l'amour avec la femme que j'aime. Je peux mourir, j'ai connu le vrai bonheur.

- Ron.

Elle va sans doute me demander de partir maintenant. Tant pis, je dormirai dans le couloir de son immeuble mais je ne pourrais jamais rentrer après ça.

- Oui?

- Sers moi plus fort.

J'obéis. Soulagé de pouvoir rester. Epuisé. J'ai du m'endormir quelques secondes plus tard. Après ça je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil viennent me caresser le visage.

* * *

_Alors? Je continue ma carrière dans le monde enchanté des bisounours ou je vous fait la suite? Lol_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oui, je sais j'ai été tréééééés longue mais j'avais complètement oublié que je n'avais pas publié le chapitre 3!!!! Alors on prend les mêmes et on recommence (ou plutot on continue!):_

_Coucou tout le monde, alors je vois que certains d'entre vous ont effectivement dit qu'une suite ne serait pas mal alors je continue... Donc, merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable d'etre supportée un petit peu parce que je l'avoue j'étais trés stressée à l'idée de publier ce chapitre, et tout autant de stress pour le suivant. Bon, bref, j'arrête mes dissertations mélodramatiques et je vous fait un petit remerciement aux reviews comme j'en ai l'habitude:_

_- **Rainef**: c'est trés gentil. Je suis contente que tu aimes "mon coup de plume", c'est vraiment un trés beau compliment. Ravie également que tu me trouves douée pour le M, je ne ferais surement pas carrière là-dedans mais c'est sympa à écrire aussi. Je me dépêche de publier ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous._

_- **Mirandae**: Sérieux? Je t'ai vraiment choquée Mirandae? Alors je ne sais pas si tu devrais lire ce nouveau chapitre qui est un peu chaud également... C'était un essai mais si ça plait vraiment, je publierais peut-etre quelques OS dans ce registre, on verra lol... Ne rougis pas en lisant la suite lol. Bisous._

_- **Virg05**: Relâche les bisounours immédiatement, je viens de payer la rançon avec ce chapitre! Non mais oh! ça va pas ou quoi?!!!!! Mes bisounours chéris... Merci en tous cas et gros bisous._

_- **Pinkly**: Scène intéressante n'est-ce pas? lol il y en aura une autre, assez atypique...lol Merci pour les compliments sur mon style, j'ai essayé au maximum de montrer ce que je voulais montrer, c'est-à-dire les sensations et les idées de Ron..._

_- **Sarah**: eh oui, il y a une suite. Alors comme ça, tu as rigolé du caleçon de ce pauvre Ron? C'était un clin d'oeil à mon chéri j l'avoue qui adooooore les calçons avec des petites fleurs trés viriles lol. Bref, il y aura encore du M dans ce chapitre alors n'hésite pas à revoir ta note sur mon examen (lol) gros bisous._

_- **Lucki**: merci, moi aussi j'adore le couple Ron/Hermione!_

_- **Makea**: j'espère que la suite t'a plu aussi. Bonne lecture..._

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer toutes les critiques que vous pouvez faire à partir du moment où elles sont constructives parce que j'aimerais bien m'améliorer aussi. Bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, elle est là, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi sensuelle, toujours aussi nue. Je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas eu froid cette nuit. Elle dort. Peut être qu'elle attends que je m'en aille avant son réveil. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas partir et la laisser là. C'est la première fois depuis 5 ans que je fais un rêve qui n'est pas un cauchemars. C'était un rêve idiot à propos d'une baie vitrée…peut être pas si idiot après tout. 

Elle gigote. Elle se réveille. Elle lève la tête. Elle me regarde. Elle me sourit. Ce sourire vient de me briser le cœur tant il est beau. L'espace d'un instant j'espère que tous les matins seront ainsi. Moi la tenant serrée contre mon torse. Elle, nue, me souriant. Je ne lui demande rien d'autre que de me sourire comme ça pour toute la vie.

- Tu vas être en retard.

- Hein?

J'ai sûrement l'air idiot. C'est pas grave. Elle a l'habitude. Et puis je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle me dit alors tant pis si j'ai l'air idiot, il faut qu'elle m'explique.

- Tu vas être en retard à l'entraînement.

- Il est quelle heure?

L'affolement me prend un peu à dépourvu. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard à l'entraînement.

- il est presque 5 heures!

Le soulagement. L'entraînement ne commence jamais avant 9 heures, j'ai donc encore 4 longues heures devant moi pour la regarder. A moins que…

- Toi aussi tu vas être en retard.

- Tu oublies Monsieur Weasley que je suis directrice de mon département. Si j'arrive avant 9 heures, personne ne remarquera mon absence.

- Génial, mon entraînement ne commence qu'à 9 heures aussi.

- Très bien, rendors toi alors.

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille?

- Non.

Elle vient de dire ce mot comme si elle était peinée de me l'entendre proposer. Elle blottit son visage contre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je dise quelque chose mais quoi.

- Tu n'as pas froid?

- Non, tout est parfait.

- Hermione, j'étais sérieux hier.

- Hier? Quand?

Elle vient de lever à nouveau les yeux vers moi. Elle sourit malicieusement et ses yeux pétillent. Apparemment, elle veut faire référence à nos exploits sexuels de la veille.

- Oui, ça c'était pas très sérieux mais c'était super. Non je veux dire…quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais plus que comme une amie.

Ouhla, apparemment je viens de faire une nouvelle gaffe parce qu'elle éclate de rire. Bon sang, je suis si rigolo que ça?

- J'ai cru remarquer Ron.

Elle vient de glisser sa main sur moi et me fait remarquer que nous sommes nus dans son lit et que son salon a été dévasté par nos activités de la veille. Je ris avec elle et lui rétorque que ses voisins seront à jamais choqués par lesdites activités. Elle rit encore.

- Je t'aime Ron.

- Et je t'aime aussi.

- Un de ces quatre, il faudra qu'on discute de ça…

- Pourquoi pas maintenant?

- Parce que là, on a quatre heure devant nous et que contrairement à hier, je suis en pleine forme.

- Hier, t'étais pas en pleine forme?

- Non, j'étais un peu fatiguée…

Cette fille est exceptionnelle. Nous ne sommes réveillé que depuis 5 petites minutes et elle ne pense qu'à…mais je me plains? Je suis fou ou quoi? Hermione a déjà descendu ses mains pour empoigner mon membre déjà dressé. Elle compte mener la danse et je la laisse dominer la situation quelques temps. Elle touche, lèche, suce et embrasse tout mon corps. Elle frissonne autant que moi.

J'aime la voir ainsi assise sur ma masculinité comme si je lui appartenais. Et je lui appartiens. Je l'empoigne par les épaules pour la rapprocher de moi. Après tout elle ne m'a pas laisser finir hier. D'une main, je la plaque sur son matelas. De l'autre je m'occupe de ses seins qui semblent être une zone particulièrement sensible chez elle et en quelques instants, là voilà déjà à ma merci. Ma bouche lèche sa poitrine, elle gémit et se tortille de plaisir. Je veux qu'elle jouisse entre mes mains.

Mes lèvres embrasse tout son ventre tandis que mes mains continuent à caresser sa poitrine si douce. Je descends plus bas toujours plus bas. Ma langue la pénètre et elle se cambre de plaisir à nouveau. Je retrouve le bout de sa chair qui la fera monter à l'extase. C'est un délice autant pour moi que pour elle.

Elle crie presque et je ralentis le rythme pour faire durer ce que je sais être une douce torture pour elle. Elle a agrippé les draps dans un effort surhumain pour se contenir tandis que je lui écarte un peu plus les cuisses. Elle crie en laissant éclater le plaisir. Elle clame son plaisir et se cambre. Je ne peux que caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sa poitrine en attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me fixe. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle a le regard voilé par le plaisir qu'elle vient d'avoir. Je l'embrasse avant de la faire glisser tout contre moi. Mais elle se dégage rapidement en montrant l'érection que m'a procuré ses cris de plaisir. A son tour elle descends son visage à hauteur de mon sexe et introduit mon sexe dur dans sa bouche. Je me cambre alors qu'elle a à peine commencé le va et vient de ses lèvres.

- Hermione, non.

- Alors prends moi.

Je m'étonne qu'elle en veuille tant mais je ne peux retenir ses gestes quand elle se place entre mes jambes. Je la plaque à nouveau contre les draps et jouit en elle en quelques minutes tandis que mes mains jouent avec ses seins. Elle s'est abandonnée à moi.

Nous nous sommes sans doute rendormis car son réveil a sonné à 7 heures 30 pour nous réveiller. Elle est allé dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Je serais bien allé la rejoindre mais je me suis dit que c'était peut être un peu trop. J'allais passer pour un obsédé qui ne voulait que ça.

Je l'ai vu sortir de la douche. Serrée dans une serviette blanche qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination. De dos on voyait même la pointe de ses fesses rebondies. Dans un sourire coquin elle m'indiqua que la douche était libre. Je m'engouffrais dedans avant de laisser à nouveau paraître mon désir. Le jet d'eau froide calma quelque peu mes ardeurs.

A peine avais-je remis l'eau chaude que je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Hermione était là. Nue, mouillée, prête à nouveau, à prendre mon corps comme un jouet. Décidément, Hermione n'était pas sage.

- Il faut rattraper ces 6 dernières années.

- 6 ?

- Tu crois vraiment que ma vie a commencé après la guerre?

- Alors à Poudlard…

- …j'aurais tout fait pour que tu me regardes.

Sans même répondre, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, pour la serrer contre mon cœur. Quel gâchis! Toutes ces années et…elle avait raison, il fallait rattraper le temps perdu. A nouveau nous fîmes l'amour sous la douche. Cette étreinte fut plus douce que les précédentes. On avait envie d'être tendre. En tous cas, moi j'en avais envie.

Hermione gémissait son plaisir appuyée contre le carrelage froid tout en m'embrassant et en laissant ses mains errer contre mon corps. Elle était belle, magnifique. Quand l'orgasme nous secoua, j'ai bien cru que la terre tremblait.

Plus tard, les autres joueurs de l'équipe me félicitèrent pour mon jeu apparemment exceptionnel lors de cet entraînement. J'étais heureux tout simplement. J'avais invité Hermione à venir dîner à la maison ce soir là et elle m'avait prévenu, on parlerait de nous ce soir. "Nous". J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle ait la même définition de ce mot que moi.

J'avais maintenant deux heures pour lui préparer quelque chose de mangeable. Bon d'accord, j'allais plutôt aller voir ce que ce petit livreur moldu avait de bon. Mais au moins on pourrait manger.

Elle arriva à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Hermione était toujours à l'heure. C'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle est entrée et a déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Pas sur la joue, sur les lèvres. Elle déambulait dans le salon et j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours fait partie du décors.

On s'installe dans le canapé pour dîner. Elle rit à mes blagues et me raconte les frasques de ses collègues. C'était un dîner délicieux. Une compagnie délicieuse.

- Ron, on devait parler de nous…?

- Oui, si tu en as envie bien entendu.

- J'en ai envie.

- Très bien.

Et voilà, notre premier blanc de la soirée. Je ne voyais pas par ou commencer. Elle savait que je l'aimais, je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Les grands discours ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

- Je t'aime Ron. Et je veux être sure que toi tu m'aimes comme ce que j'ai besoin d'être aimé.

- Je t'aime comme la femme de ma vie.

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle a compris ce que je voulais qu'elle comprenne et elle dépose un léger baiser sur ma bouche qui n'attendait que ça. Elle sourit moi aussi.

- Je t'aime comme ça aussi.

Me voilà rassuré. En l'espace d'une journée, d'une soirée, ma vie avait basculé. Hier, j'étais seul, triste, brisé. Et aujourd'hui, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Moi qui pensait que la guerre nous avait à jamais séparer, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait fallu que ce soit le sexe qui nous rapproche. J'aurais aimé lui faire une déclaration enflammée sur un pont à la lueur des réverbères et des étoiles. A la place, nous nous étions trouvé pendant une partie de jambes en l'air. Tant pis. C'était bien aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant?

- Maintenant tout de suite? Ou pour notre avenir?

- NOTRE avenir, c'était vraiment sympa comme phrase. Elle me regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Visiblement, elle parlait de l'avenir. Je lui aurais bien proposé de l'épouser dès demain matin mais si elle disait oui, ma mère serait très déçue de ne pas assister au mariage. Non je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il fallait agir dans les règles.

- Peut être que…ce n'est qu'une proposition hein…peut être que tu pourrais venir vivre ici et après…on verra

Hermione semblait contente mais d'un coup son visage s'assombrit un peu, elle réfléchissait, et je savais par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger dans ces moments là.

- Mais tu es toujours fiancé!

- Hein?

- Oui, Eïlana!

Oh merde! Je l'avais oublié celle-là. Mon agent m'avait prévenu. Je ne devais pas rompre les fiançailles trop rapidement sinon j'allais passé pour le bourreau des cœurs. Très bien, je la larguerai le plus vite possible et en attendant…

- …en attendant, tu pourras toujours venir ici de temps en temps.

- Et les photographes postés en bas de chez toi?

- Très bien, je vais déménager sur une île déserte…

Elle éclate de rire. Pourtant je suis sérieux. Pourquoi elle rit alors que je suis sérieux. Je vais arrêter d'être sérieux, elle ne se moquera plus de moi.

- Peut être que l'on pourrait faire plus simple.

- Tu veux que j'achète une villa?

Nouvel éclat de rire.

- Non Ron, peut être que tu pourrais venir chez moi de temps en temps.

- De temps en temps?!

- Ron…

Pourquoi elle me parle comme à un petit garçon capricieux? Ah j'ai saisi! Elle croit que…mais non, je ne voulais pas dire que j'avais besoin de ça, tous les soirs. J'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi tous les soirs.

- Je veux dire que j'ai besoin de t'avoir avec moi, tu m'as trop manqué ces 5 dernières années.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi mais disons que l'on pourrait établir un programme.

- Un programme?

Je la reconnais bien là mon Hermione. Toujours obligée de tout planifier. Mais bon, je ne dis rien. Elle a peut être raison.

- Oui un programme. Par exemple, on pourrait essayer de se voir un week-end sur deux. Et mettons trois jours par semaine chez moi et un soir chez toi. Les journalistes n'y verront que du feu.

Elle avait raison. Ces deux dernières années, je sortais si souvent et j'avais tellement de nouvelles conquêtes que les journalistes n'y prêtaient presque jamais attention sauf pour Eïlana que j'avais eu la bêtise de voir pendant plusieurs semaines.

- Le week-end on se verra au Terrier ou chez Harry et Ginny.

Là, j'avais vraiment dit une connerie. Hermione baissa la tête en rougissant. Elle ne voulait pas rendre notre liaison publique et je le comprenais, mais ma famille savait être discrète et puis ils l'adoraient tous. C'était un hommage à Fred et George.

- Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le dire à ta famille…

- Pourquoi? Ils t'adorent!

Hermione releva la tête, un peu plus rassurée, mais elle secoua la tête obstinément.

- Peut être, mais si ça ne marche pas entre nous, je ne voudrais pas les perdre.

- Hermione arrête. Primo, ça va marcher nous deux, c'est clair. Deusio, ils diraient sûrement que je suis un idiot qui a perdu une fille merveilleuse.

Hermione m'accorda son plus beau sourire. J'avais réussi à la tranquilliser. Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête.

- Très bien, nous le dirons à Harry et Ginny mais on attendra un peu avant de le dire à tes parents. D'accord?

- D'accord.

Voilà, on avait mis les choses au clair. On avait un avenir tout construit. J'attendrais un peu avant de lui proposer les fiançailles. J'attendrais un peu avant de lui proposer le mariage. Mais pas trop longtemps, je ne pourrais pas attendre trop longtemps.

- Alors on a tout prévu?

- Est-ce que tu avais prévu ça?

Doucement, je m'étais approché d'elle avec un sourire coquin qui avait fait craqué plus d'une fille. Mais celle-là était incroyable, c'était la femme de ma vie et je devais être plus que mignon pour l'avoir, j'avançais ma main dans ses cheveux en lui caressant la joue. Elle agrippa ma chemise et m'attira vers elle. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mon nez avant de rire et de m'arracher ma chemise. A ce rythme là, on n'aura bientôt plus de fringues.

Cette fois-ci j'avais prévu le coup et fermé les rideaux. On pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait et où on le voulait. J'enlevais prestement mon pantalon alors qu'elle était encore toute habillée. Je déposais des milliers de baisers sur son cou et sa gorge. Le reste de sa peau veloutée était cachée par ses vêtements.

Avec autant de douceur qu'elle avait arraché ma chemise, j'enlevais la veste de son tailleur. Un nouveau chemisier avait fait place à l'ancien, mais vraisemblablement elle avait pris ses précautions, et n'avait boutonné que deux des attaches, ce qui laissait apparaître sa gorge, la naissance de ses seins et même un peu de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge rouge. Excitant. Peut être un peu trop. Je lui en parlerai après…si j'y pense encore après.

Je sens la pointe de ses seins à travers ses vêtements. C'est une sensation nouvelle de savoir que dans quelques minutes je lui ferai l'amour. C'est très agréable. Elle ondule contre moi simulant l'acte en lui même. C'est excitant et je sens mon désir monter en moi.

Elle relève sa jupe et plaque ma main contre son sexe en gémissant. Je glisse mes doigts sous son chemisier et déchire son soutien-gorge. Elle soupire de contentement quand je libère sa poitrine. Elle a mis des bas mais je ne sens pas de petite culotte sous mes doigts. Elle avait déjà tout prévu et me fait un sourire en sachant à ce que je pense.

J'enfonce deux doigts dans son intimité quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ignore l'intrus et je continue d'embrasser la merveilleuse jeune femme qui se trouve sous mon corps et à qui j'ai l'intention de faire l'amour toute la nuit.

- Ron, allez ouvre, c'est nous, on vient pour l'article.

Alors là c'est une catastrophe, c'est la voix de Ginny que j'entends derrière la porte et Ginny n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, et j'ignore de qui elle peut parler quand elle dit "nous". Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'article?

- Merde, ou est mon pantalon?

- Ici, et mes sous vêtements?

- Tu n'en avais pas Hermione. Répare simplement ton soutien-gorge…ou tu devrais peut être remettre la veste de ton tailleur.

Rapidement, on remet nos vêtements. Hermione s'installe sur le canapé et je vais ouvrir la porte, espérant que personne ne remarque la bosse que l'on peut encore apercevoir sous mon pantalon.

- Ginny! Harry! Quelle bonne surprise!

- Alors petit cachottier, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu jouerais dans l'équipe d'Angleterre!

Ah, je comprends pourquoi Ginny me tend une bouteille d'hydromel et vient de rentrer comme un ouragan dans mon salon, l'article sur la coupe du monde de Quidditch venait de paraître dans la gazette du sorcier.

- Ah oui, désolé, je voulais vous faire une surprise.

- Oh, tu as de la compagnie.

Ginny venait de remarquer la veste d'Hermione pendue dans l'entrée et me regardait maintenant avec des yeux sévères. Décidément elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère. Bon je lui dit ou pas? Trop tard, Hermione vient de se lever.

- Hermione? Toi aussi tu es là pour fêter la grande nouvelle?

- Oui, je suis là pour fêter une grande nouvelle.

Elle me regarde avec un air plein de sous-entendus. Vraisemblablement, elle regrette autant que moi l'interruption de ma sœur et ses questions un peu trop personnelles. Ginny entamait déjà la conversation sur la coupe du monde, tandis que Harry disait Bonjour à Hermione. La soirée était définitivement gâchée.

Harry et Ginny restèrent très tard dans la nuit et Hermione rentra avec eux, à contrecœur. J'avais pensé toute la soirée à la jupe d'Hermione et au fait qu'elle ne portait pas de dessous. Dommage.

Je passais une bonne partie de la nuit les yeux grands ouverts allongés sur mon lit. Hermione me manquait. Ce n'étais pas pareil de dormir sans elle. Je regrettais allégrement de lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans mon appartement.

Le lendemain, je faisais cependant un très bon entraînement. Je savais que je ne verrai pas Hermione ce soir, je devais continuer à jouer la comédie avec Eïlana, mais le week-end arrivait et on devait aller au Terrier ensemble. Bien sur on ne pourrait rien dire à mes parents mais on rentrerait ensemble et…

J'arrivais au Terrier très tôt dans la matinée. La neige tombait à gros flocons sur le jardin. J'aimais toujours voir le Terrier sous la neige. Ma mère semblait surexcitée.

- Ah, Ron, tu es là? Tant mieux, nous avons un dîner ce soir au ministère, il faut absolument que tu viennes. Vous venez tous de toutes façons.

Et voilà que ma soirée romantique tombait encore à l'eau. Hermione serait aussi déçue que moi. J'aidais maman à la cuisine pendant qu'elle me racontait que papa avait eu une promotion et avait été nommé directeur du département de la coopération magique avec les moldus. J'étais très content pour lui mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi maman pensait que toute la famille devait assister à la soirée.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est encore une fois terminé. Oui, je sais il y avait encore du M dans ce chapitre, et il y en aura encore dans le suivant si vous le désirez. Quoi d'autre sinon? Eh bien, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires...gros bisous..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais j'avais vraiment besoin de réviser mes partiels, alors donc voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux même si je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite... Maintenant les réponses aux reviews:_

_- Mirandae: cette fois-ci je n'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps. Effectivement, j'ai bien peur que l'avenir de Ron et d'Hermione ne soit pas aussi simple que prévu, la preuve à la fin de ce chapitre... J'espère que tes joues ne rougiront pas dans ce nouveau chapitre...lol gros bisous et bonne lecture._

_- Sarah: oui en effet, je préfère aussi le caleçon à fleur plutot que la chemise, et puis au moins ça détend l'atmosphère... Encore du M dans cet avant-dernier chapitre mais peut-etre pas dans le prochain, je vais y réfléchir. Gros bisous._

_- Virg05: Merci merci pour tout, vraiment, c'est trés agréable de recevoir des reviews dans le genre des tiennes. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous._

_Voilà, et merci aux autres même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews, c'est toujours agréable d'être lu. Bonne Lecture à tous!_

* * *

Harry, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent plus tard dans la matinée. Ils furent très surpris des projets de la soirée. Je croisais le regard désolé d'Hermione qui afficha pourtant un petit sourire. Maman emmena les filles au chemin de Traverse pour leur trouver des robes de soirée tandis que Harry et moi nous allions dans nos appartements respectifs afin de chercher nos tenues de soirée.

Après le repas, Charlie proposa de faire une partie de boules de neige. Hermione se rapprocha de moi alors que j'étais caché derrière un arbre. Je réussis même à lui voler un baiser en la protégeant de mon corps contre une boule lancée par Bill.

Après la bataille, maman nous offrit un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Mais très vite, maman, Ginny, Fleur et Hermione allèrent passer leurs robes de soirée. Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut au tour des garçons d'aller s'habiller. Harry vint avec moi dans mon ancienne chambre. Peut-être que c'était le moment. Harry était mon meilleur ami, et il était aussi le meilleur ami d'Hermione même si ces derniers temps on l'avait un peu oublié. Il était peut être temps de lui dire que nous étions ensemble.

- Alors Harry, ça fait un peu bizarre de se voir si souvent!

- Oui, ça fait bizarre…mais en fait…ça fait du bien.

- Je suis d'accord vieux!

- Et Hermione aussi je crois.

- Hermione, ah oui, elle est contente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Harry que dirais-tu si je te disais que je l'aime?

- Je te dirai que c'est bien de l'admettre et de le dire à ton meilleur ami, mais je te dirai aussi que c'est à ta meilleure amie qu'il faudrait le dire.

- Je lui ai déjà dit.

- Sérieux?

- Oui

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Harry paraissait complètement effaré. Apparemment, il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'Hermione puisse être amoureuse de moi. Et pourtant elle l'était. Je me retournais vers lui et l'observait avec un regard triomphant.

- Elle m'a répondu en m'embrassant…

- Super Ron, je suis vraiment heureux pour vous. Ginny commençait à désespérer.

- Quoi? Elle le savait?

- Evidemment! Toute la famille le savait. Je suis sur qu'à l'instant même Hermione est en train de tout raconter à Ginny.

- J'aimerais être un petit gnome pour le savoir.

- Chiche?

Harry me regardait avec les yeux de nos 15 ans en brandissant de jolies oreilles à rallonge. Fred et George les avaient amélioré et elles étaient devenues presque invisible. Harry s'occupa de les dérouler jusqu'à la chambre des filles puis revint très vite en collant son oreille au bout de la ficelle. Je pouvais entendre clairement les deux jeunes filles qui discutaient.

- Ginny, n'en fait pas toute une histoire s'il te plait.

- Mais enfin, Mione, tu sors avec mon frère alors…Wahou!

- Oui, wahou!

- Bon d'accord c'est mon frère et je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails mais…c'était wahou wahou ou seulement wahou?

- Je n'en revenais pas, Hermione allait discuter de nos exploits au lit avec ma sœur. J'aurais bien aimé qu'Harry enlève cette oreille à rallonge mais vraisemblablement, il avait l'air captivé par la conversation. Je lui mis un coup de coude. Il m'envoya un regard en levant un sourcil. Bon d'accord vas-y écoute.

- c'était wahou wahou!

- Et ben dis donc, vous allez vite vous!

- Tu plaisantes? On a attendu 5 ans et tu trouves qu'on va trop vite?

- Oh, non c'est pas ça, mais Harry et moi on est sorti ensemble pendant presque 2 ans avant de coucher ensemble.

Nouveau regard d'Harry. Bah dis donc tu as mis le temps mon pote. En même temps c'est ma sœur et je ne devrais pas penser à ça…

- Oui mais on était en guerre à l'époque et puis vous étiez très jeunes. Nous on se connaît depuis qu'on a 11 ans, ça crée des liens.

- Alors quand est-ce que c'était?

- Euh mercredi soir…et jeudi matin…et jeudi soir si vous n'étiez pas arrivés…

- Oh merde, désolée Hermione. Pas trop frustrée?

- Si, surtout qu'on s'était arrangé une petite soirée pour ce soir mais ça tombe encore à l'eau.

- Bon, je vais essayer de vous arranger quelque chose pour ce soir. Allez vas-y raconte moi, maintenant je veux tous les détails, m'en fiche que ce soit mon frère. On se raconte tout, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

- Ron est génial. Doux. Puissant. Doué. Avec ses mains et…avec sa langue et…

Stop! Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry l'entende. Et je ne voulais pas que ma sœur l'entende. J'ai arraché l'oreille à rallonge des mains de Harry et je descends à la chambre de Ginny.

- Alors les filles, bientôt prêtes?

J'entends du bruit dans la chambre. Ginny sort et me dit qu'elles seront prêtes dans quelques minutes. Elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si elle me jaugeait du regard. Visiblement, les révélations d'Hermione ont fait de l'effet sur ma sœur. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard maman nous rappelait que la soirée avait lieu à 8 heures et non pas à 11 heures…dommage mais on devait y aller… Je retrouvais Hermione dans la cuisine. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Merveilleuse dans sa robe à lacets. Je ne regardais qu'elle et j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

Maman et papa rejoignirent Charlie, Bill et Fleur qui étaient déjà partis au ministère. Nous devions transplaner un instant plus tard mais à la place je préférais faire face à mes pulsions et embrasser langoureusement la jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi. Un gloussement de la part de ma sœur et me voilà revenu sur terre.

- Allez, ça suffit, on a mis trop de temps à s'habiller pour que tu la déshabilles aussi vite.

- Grrr.

Je préfère m'abstenir de répondre et emmène Hermione avec moi pour transplaner au ministère. La soirée est longue, mais la bouffe est bonne. C'est déjà ça. Ginny, Hermione, Harry et moi, on se tient un peu à l'écart. C'est toujours comme ça quand on est dans les soirées mondaines. Quand ils nous voient, les gens viennent nous féliciter, nous poser des questions et nous interroger sur nos vies. C'est fatigant à la longue et on préfère éviter.

Je ne m'approche pas trop d'Hermione pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle joue avec moi. Elle se baisse pour me laisser entrevoir son décolleté généreux. Elle se penche pour prendre un verre et frôle mes hanches tout en s'excusant. Elle réajuste le col de ma tenue de soirée et en profite pour souffler dans mon cou d'un air préoccupé.

Je ne suis pas dupe. Elle veut me faire tourner en bourrique. Harry et Ginny sont hilares de me voir dans cet état. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à Poudlard. Hermione me faisant tourner en bourrique tandis qu'Harry et Ginny se moquent de moi. Sauf que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard mais au ministère de la magie en pleine soirée mondaine.

Un grand diplomate irlandais vient d'arriver. Tout le monde se précipite vers lui pour entendre son discours. J'en profite pour entraîner Hermione dans les dédales du ministère. Un couloir vide. Un renfoncement sombre c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut. Je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Elle est folle de désir.

- Ron…

- Mmmm

- On est au ministère.

- Et alors?

- Je n'ai pas de petites culottes.

Bon sang, je croyais qu'elle allait m'engueuler pour l'avoir simplement embrasser et voilà qu'elle me provoque. Non, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. Oh, et puis zut, je m'en fous, j'ai trop envie. D'un coup sec, je défais les lacets qui enserrent sa poitrine et je passe ma main sous sa robe. Effectivement, elle n'a pas de dessous.

- Mais qui t'a donné cette idée de ne jamais mettre de petite culotte?

- Aujourd'hui? C'est ta sœur.

- Grrr.

J'adore ma sœur même si elle fait sa petite peste de temps en temps. Je l'adore parce qu'elle a de très bonnes idées parfois. Hermione vient d'ouvrir ma chemise à coup de baguette magique. Elle ne veut pas abîmer ma tenue. Elle a raison. On va retourner à la soirée ensuite alors on doit se tenir correctement.

Sa poitrine est maintenant complètement libérée du corset qui la torturait. Elle gémit quand je passe un doigt sur ses tétons déjà dressés. Je crois que vu la situation, je vais m'occuper en priorité de cette poitrine qui s'offre à moi.

Hermione est complètement abandonnée à son plaisir. Elle est appuyée contre le mur dans une posture qui m'est complètement offerte. En faisant attention à ne pas abîmer sa robe, je descends légèrement le corsage de sa robe pour avoir accès à ses seins.

J'enfouis mon visage dans cette chair, prenant garde à m'occuper de chaque partie de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle gémit en glissant ses mains sur ma nuque. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui vais jouir de plaisir rien qu'à l'entendre prendre son pied.

Sa peau est douce, délicieuse, sensuelle. Je sens en elle le plaisir qui irradie de ses seins dressés, offerts, à l'abandon de ma langue. Elle soupire. Sa respiration est saccadée. Elle veut plus. Je l'entends m'implorer de lui donner plus et j'obéis.

Je relève le jupon de sa robe et la prend par les fesses pour la coller à moi. Dans un même mouvement je détache mon pantalon et glisse mon autre main dans son sexe humide. Je sillonne la fleur qui envoie des décharges de plaisir dans tous son corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir.

Mon membre est dressé prêt à entrer en elle quand elle le prend en main, faisant des va et vient et caressant le plus profond de mon plaisir. C'est à mon tour de gémir. Ça ressemble plus à des cris étouffés. Le moment d'en finir est arrivé.

Je la soulève en l'empoignant par ses fesses et en la portant à hauteur de mon sexe tout en l'appuyant contre le mur. Je la pénètre de toute la force qu'il m'ait encore possible d'avoir et elle crie. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal mais elle me rassure et me demande de continuer. L'extase est atteinte dans un silence relatif. On ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un dernier cri de plaisir, vite étouffé par nos bouches qui se scellent à nouveau.

Rapidement je rhabille ma dulcinée et remet mon pantalon. En quelques coups de baguette elle réajuste sa coiffure. Un clin d'œil et un baiser plus tard, nous voici retourner dans la salle de réception où le diplomate n'a toujours pas terminé son discours. Personne ne semble s'être aperçu de notre absence, sauf peut être Harry qui me lance un sourire moqueur auquel je réponds par un sourire heureux.

Nous sommes rentrés au Terrier. Maman ne se doute de rien et ne cesse de babiller sur la façon dont on s'est tenu ce soir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand elle me complimente quant à la discussion que j'ai eu avec le diplomate irlandais. Si elle savait que moins de 10 minutes avant…non je ne dois pas penser à cela.

Nous dormirons ici cette nuit. Hermione dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Moi dans la mienne. Harry et Ginny dans la chambre des jumeaux. Je n'irai pas retrouver Hermione cette nuit. Je ne peux pas en sachant que Bill et Fleur sont à côté. Mais Hermione ne semble pas d'accord et quand je lui dit elle boude un peu. Ça change, d'habitude c'est à cause de nos disputes.

Me voici endormi ou presque, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Hermione. Seule dans son lit… Demain, elle rentrera avec moi. J'irai dans son appartement ou peut être irons-nous dans le mien. Nous aurons toute la journée. Dans l'après-midi nous irons peut être nous promener à Pré-au-lard ou dans le Londres moldu au bord de la Tamise.

- Je me lève, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche froide. Dans le couloir je croise Harry qui sort de la salle de bain. Je lui sourit.

- Alors, elle était chaude ou froide?

- Froide et toi?

- Froide.

- Oui je comprends.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- On dort dans des lits superposés. Ginny a pris deux douches froides depuis que l'on est rentré du ministère.

- Je t'en prie. Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Et toi alors? Sympa la soirée au ministère.

- Très sympa, on devrait y aller plus souvent.

Harry éclate de rire avant de repartir vers la chambre des jumeaux. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain me plongeant sous le jet d'eau froide avec délice. Peu à peu je m'apaise. Le jet d'eau chaude me réchauffe après avoir fait baisser la température de mon corps. Je sors et entoure ma taille avec une serviette avant de me passer à nouveau un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec Hermione qui rougit.

- Bon sang Hermione, tu m'as fait peur.

- Tu prends une douche à cette heure là?

- Oui

Je ne vais pas lui expliquer que j'ai du refroidir mes ardeurs à coup de jet d'eau glacée. Elle aussi semble un peu troublée. Elle a les cheveux en bataille, le teint rouge, la gorge en sueur. Elle est malade?

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Hermione?

- Je venais prendre une douche froide.

Oh, je comprends mieux. Et dire qu'à quelques minutes près j'aurai pu prendre ma douche froide avec elle…oui mais là ça n'aurait plus servi à rien. Elle passe devant moi en baissant les yeux et ôte sa nuisette en me tournant le dos et en entrant directement dans la cabine de douche pour se plonger sous l'eau froide. Je regarde ma serviette. Moi aussi j'aurai besoin d'en reprendre une. Lentement je me glisse dans la cabine et colle mon sexe sur ses fesses. Elle éteint l'eau et se retourne vers moi.

- Ron, ta mère dort juste en dessous.

C'est mieux que la douche froide. Je me contente de l'embrasser et de caresser ses seins humides pendant une seconde et je sors de la cabine. Elle me retient par le bras. Ma simple caresse innocente semble avoir fait son petit effet.

- D'accord, 5 minutes seulement. Des caresses. Une douche froide et au dodo.

J'adore quand elle me parle avec autorité. Je lui sourit et elle m'entraîne à nouveau sous la douche. Je passe une de mes mains sur ses seins tandis que j'attire ses hanches contre les miennes. Elle rallume l'eau. Chaude. Elle se colle à moi tout en prenant le savon. Elle m'enduit de savons. Très vite c'est à mon tour. On se savonne mutuellement. Je passe entre ses cuisses en faisant attention à ne pas toucher son intimité. Elle réprime un frisson.

Elle s'occupe de mon ventre, je m'occupe de ses seins. Elle s'arrête un instant pour profiter de la sensation. Elle reprend pied et savonne mon ventre en dessinant chacun de mes abdominaux. Je gémis de plaisir. Elle est agenouillée devant moi, occupée à savonner mes hanches et mes fesses quand elle aperçoit la preuve de mon désir juste à hauteur de ses yeux.

L'eau ruisselle sur son corps avec sensualité. Elle passe ses mains entre mes bourses les soupesant avec douceur. J'étouffe un cri de plaisir en passant ma bouche sous le jet d'eau. Elle comprend et s'arrête. Elle continue de savonner mes jambes puis remonte son visage vers moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et plonge sous le jet d'eau chaude. Lentement je caresse tout son corps de ma main gauche, tandis que la droite caresse sa nuque avec douceur. Arrivé à ses hanches, je ne peux m'empêcher de chatouiller l'entrée de son plaisir. Elle gémit.

- C'est de la triche.

Elle ouvre le jet d'eau froide pour nous rafraîchir les idées. Ça marche assez bien. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et préfère sortir de la cabine sans la regarder. Elle ne peut en faire autant et reste sous la douche.

J'ai passé une bonne nuit. Pas de cauchemars. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Maman pose devant moi une assiette de bacon. Ginny est assise en face de moi. Elle a le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Apparemment, elle n'a pas bien dormi. Hermione arrive à son tour, elle non plus n'a pas bonne mine. Elle lance un vague bonjour avant de s'affaler à côté de Ginny.

- Eh bien les filles, vous n'êtes pas en forme ce matin!?

- Et toi, Ron, on peut savoir ce qui te rend si heureux.

- J'ai très bien dormi.

- La soirée au ministère était sans doute…épuisante.

- Oui on peut dire ça.

Je rentre chez moi. Seul. Hermione est retourné au ministère pour vérifier un dossier. Eïlana m'a appelé, on peut se séparer aujourd'hui, il me suffit de me disputer violemment avec elle en plein milieu de la rue devant chez elle.

Ça a l'air de marcher. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les journalistes qui lancent des sortilèges photographiques à tour de bras. Eïlana claque la porte et je rentre furieux dans mon immeuble. Demain nous ferons la une des journaux.

Je passe chez Hermione pour lui proposer d'aller au cinéma moldu avec moi. Je suis un grand fan de cinéma moldu. Je frappe, elle ne répond pas. Je frappe encore et…Karl m'ouvre la porte. Je sens la jalousie renaître en moi.

- Salut. Euh, Hermione est là?

- Oui, oui. Mione, c'est quelqu'un pour toi!

Il reste planté là à me regarder comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu lors qu'il sait très bien qui je suis. Il l'a appelé Mione, si je ne me retenais pas je le… Hermione arrive, elle me regarde avec des gros yeux. J'ai amené des fleurs, je n'aurais peut être pas du.

- Ron! Salut!

- Salut, ça va?

- Oui, ça va, entre je t'en prie.

- Oh, non je ne voudrais pas déranger. Je voulais juste t'annoncer que Eïlana et moi nous avons rompu nos fiançailles. Mais visiblement tu as autre chose à penser. Bon je vous laisse, bonne soirée.

- Ron attends…

Trop tard, je suis déjà parti. Je la laisse avec ce Karl qui se permet même de répondre à sa porte et de lui crier que c'est pour elle. Pour qui ça pourrait être puisque je suis devant chez elle? Non mais pour qui il se prend cet abruti?

J'erre dans la nuit à la façon moldue. C'est ridicule. Je me sens à nouveau seul. Je l'ai perdu. C'est épouvantable. Je bois. Je bois beaucoup jusqu'à un point de non retour. Mon mur est roué de coups quand je me réveille le lendemain matin. Ma main droite est en sang. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas cassée.

L'entraînement commence dans 10 minutes. Je suis en retard. Le coach me passe un savon pour ma main. Mais je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout maintenant. Hermione est partie. Ce soir je passe la soirée chez Tonks et Lupin.

Eux non plus je ne les vois plus beaucoup. Ils se sont mariés l'an dernier et grâce à Hermione qui s'est battu pour faire passer des lois en faveur des loups garous, Remus a trouvé un travail. Il est adjoint directeur de la prison d'Azkaban depuis que les détraqueurs sont partis.

Un hibou tape à ma fenêtre. C'est une lettre d'Hermione. Je ne peux pas la lire. Elle m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal, je ne peux pas. Tonks et Lupin m'annoncent une grande nouvelle. Tonks est enceinte et grâce à des sortilèges particuliers, le bébé ne sera pas infecté. On porte un toast. Je rentre encore une fois saoul. Y a vraiment des fois où je ferais bien de m'abstenir.

* * *

_Et oui, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile._


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voici le dernier chapitre, en fait c'est davantage un épilogue mais bon il fallait bien résoudre les problèmes de couple de Ron et Hermione non?! Alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des remerciements pour les reviews mais vous savez que je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante pour vos encouragements, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic parce que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, donc voici la fin pour finir comme dans les contes de fée... GROS BISOUS A TOUS ET A BIENTOT POUR DE NOUVELLES AVENTURES!!!_

* * *

Hermione est là devant ma porte assise par terre. Elle me regarde et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais bu. Elle me regarde de ses yeux noisettes et ma colère semble imploser en moi. Je la déteste. 

- Bonsoir Hermione. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte si tu restes devant. La journée a été longue, je suis fatigué et je voudrais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Il est tard.

- Vraiment?

- Tu étais ou?

- Et toi?

- J'étais devant chez toi à attendre.

Elle aussi a l'air en colère. Dans peu de temps on va se mettre à hurler. Il vaut mieux rentrer si je ne veux pas de problèmes avec les voisins. Je la pousse et enlève les sortilèges anti intrusion. Une fois dans l'appartement, j'explose.

- MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA HERMIONE?

- JE CROYAIS QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE TON AUTORISATION POUR VENIR TE VOIR?

- ÇA C'ETAIT AVANT!

- AVANT QUOI? AVANT QUE TU NE VOIS KARL DANS SON APPARTEMENT?

- SON APPARTEMENT? NON TON APPARTEMENT!

- Non, c'est son appartement!

- Quoi?

- On vivait ensemble Ron, on vivait ensemble et quand je l'ai quitté il est allé chez sa maîtresse pendant quelques semaines, mais là il revenait simplement prendre quelques affaires. Rien de plus.

Je n'en revenais pas, ce con de Karl avait une maîtresse. Non mais à quoi ça sert? Hermione est une bombe au lit. Elle est une bombe tout le temps d'ailleurs. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle a souffert. Elle l'aimait peut être en fin de compte.

- Alors, tu ne l'as pas quitté parce qu'il voulait t'épouser mais parce qu'il avait une maîtresse?

- Oui, et non, disons que ça a pesé dans la décision.

- Alors tu l'aimais en fin de compte?

- Non, je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai su pour sa maîtresse. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Ron…

- Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as menti?

- Peu importe Ron, il faut que tu saches que quand j'étais avec Karl, à la fin, c'est à toi que je pensais sans arrêt. A toi. En fait, je crois que je n'ai pas cessé un instant de penser à toi!

Je ne pouvais pas résister à ça et un instant plus tard je l'enlaçais. Elle s'accroche à moi comme si ça pouvait nous sauver tous les deux. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a serré comme ça on était à l'enterrement d'Hagrid. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si ce simple fait nous permettrait d'échapper à l'enfer qui nous attendait pour avoir survécu et les avoir laisser mourir à notre place.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'accrochait à moi pour être sur que je serais toujours là et je serais toujours là. Je serais toujours là pour elle. Après avoir traversé la guerre ensemble, nous serons heureux ensemble.

Cette nuit là nous avons dormi l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nous serons toujours ensemble. Je le sais maintenant. Et elle le sait. Les épreuves que nous avons vécu nous ont séparés. Les épreuves que nous allons encore subir nous rapprocherons. Nous affronterons les cauchemars ensemble. Comme le font Harry et Ginny.

L'entraînement du lendemain était génial. J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe. Rod Stuart, l'ancien capitaine part à la retraite et j'ai été nommé à l'unanimité. A la fin de la semaine, Hermione emménage chez moi. Je lui ai demandé. Elle a dit oui.

Je ne voulais plus qu'elle habite dans l'appartement de ce Karl. Aujourd'hui l'article sur Eïlana et moi est paru. Des journalistes m'attendaient à la sortie du stade. Apparemment, ils s'attendaient à me voir pleurer sur mon sort. J'ai joué au mec désagréable. Comme d'habitude. Ils sont partis ravis. Ils vont certainement racontés partout que je suis triste. M'en fous! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Je rentre chez moi sous la neige. J'adore la neige. Ce soir, Hermione va travailler tard, mais c'est pas grave. Un petit dîner devant la télé, et hop au lit. J'adore mon appartement. Il me ressemble. L'équipe aurait voulu que j'emménage dans la résidence privée, mais j'ai préféré cet appartement.

La baie vitrée me donne une impression de liberté. Le salon est chaud, moelleux, comme moi. La cuisine n'est pas très grande mais suffisante. La salle de bain est immense. Une baignoire d'au moins 3 mètres de long et pas loin d'un mètre de profondeur et…une jeune femme brune dedans.

- Hermione? Mais tu ne devais pas travailler?

- Si, mais j'ai préféré venir ici.

- Comment tu es rentré?

- Tes sortilèges anti-intrusion ne sont pas très puissants.

- Mais hier, tu n'avais pas…

- Hier, je voulais t'attendre. Je voulais parler. Et le meilleur moyen c'était d'attendre devant la porte.

- Et donc tu rentres chez moi et tu prends un bain?

- Oui, je rentre chez toi, je prends un bain et je t'attends.

- Tu m'attends?

- Oui, allez viens, l'eau est chaude et ta baignoire absolument géniale.

Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et je saute dans la baignoire tout habillé. Hermione éclate de rire et m'arrose copieusement. Nous serons heureux ainsi toute notre vie.

Deux mois plus tard, nous allons au Terrier. Hermione vit chez moi et tout se passe bien. Parfois on se dispute mais quel couple ne se dispute pas? Ce soir, j'ai demandé à ma mère d'inviter toute la famille au Terrier. Je vais leur annoncer qu'Hermione et moi on est ensemble. Elle n'était pas trop pressée, mais j'en peux plus. Je veux dire au monde entier que je l'aime.

- Mes poussins! Comme je suis contente de vous voir. Venez vite, tout le monde est là.

Elle a raison tout le monde est là. J'ai les mains moites. Charlie me regarde. Harry aussi. Ginny me saute au cou en me chuchotant bonne chance. Elle n'est pas dupe. Elle sait comme c'est dur d'annoncer ce genre de choses à la famille. Elle est passée par là avec Harry.

On mange. On rit. L'ambiance au Terrier me semble moins lourde, moins fausse depuis que je partage mon secret avec Hermione. J'ai l'impression que l'avenir me sourit quand je pense à elle. Les cauchemars sont toujours là mais on s'en fout. On vit.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez bien mangé. Je voudrais vous annoncer pleins de choses.

- C'est bon petit frère, on sait que tu es le gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

- Merci Charlie. Non c'est pas ça mais si vous voulez tout savoir à propos du Quidditch. Je suis maintenant capitaine des Canons.

Ovation générale. Ils sont heureux pour moi. Dans un instant, ils vont être encore plus heureux, je prends la main d'Hermione sous la table. Elle aussi est heureuse. Je l'encourage en lui serrant rapidement le poignet. Je me lève. L'annonce que je veux faire mérite que je me lève.

- Mais c'est pas tout. Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un que vous allez aimer comme une sœur ou une fille. J'ai emménagé avec elle et je compte bien que ça dure toute la vie…si elle est d'accord évidemment…

- Oh, mon dieu mon poussin, ne me dit pas que c'est Eïlana!

- Non maman…c'est Hermione.

Silence de plomb dans la cuisine. Jusqu'à ce que maman fonde en larme et se précipite sur Hermione. Charlie me sourit. Bill et Fleur aussi. Harry et Ginny sont à nouveau hilares. Les jumeaux seraient sous le choc. Fred et George muets, ça aurait été quelque chose d'incroyable! Hermione est toute rouge. Que je l'aime.

- Oh ma petite chérie que je suis heureuse pour vous. Tu faisais déjà partie de la famille mais maintenant je vais pouvoir crier partout que tu es encore davantage que ma fille de cœur.

- Merci Mrs Weasley, vous êtes une mère de cœur pour moi.

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Hermione me sourit. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Hermione est la femme dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Celle avec qui je finirais ma vie. La soirée s'est passée comme je l'imaginais. Mes parents sont ravis. La vie recommence pour nous tous.

Je suis certain que dans peu de temps, Bill et Fleur nous annonceront l'arrivée d'un heureux événement. Avec un peu de chance, Harry épousera ma sœur. Et moi j'épouserais sa meilleure amie.

Elle est là. Elle m'attends. Dans quelques instants nous transplanerons ensemble chez nous. Chez nous. J'adore le son de ces mots. J'adore me les répéter à longueur de journée. J'adore Hermione.

- Ron?

- Oui?

- Epouse moi.

- Quoi? Mais tu n'as pas le droit. C'est à moi de te demander de m'épouser. Non, je ne veux pas, je veux te le demander après un dîner romantique, en me mettant à genoux ou en te faisant voler avec moi sous les étoiles.

- Alors c'est non?

Elle a l'air déçu, je sens que je vais dire oui. Bon c'est sur que je veux l'épouser mais…

- Hermione. Ça fait 6 ans que j'imaginais le jour où enfin, tu comprendrais que je t'aime et ça aussi on l'a gâché et on en a fait…bon c'était très bien…mais j'imaginais ça autrement alors je voudrais au moins qu'on puisse avoir une vraie demande en mariage…pour pouvoir le raconter à nos enfants…parce que je me vois mal leur raconter dans quelles conditions je t'ai dit je t'aime pour la première fois.

- D'accord, mais tu me promets que tu vas me le demander?

- Evidemment, tu en doutais encore.

Voilà, c'est notre histoire. Plus tard, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. C'était un soir d'été. Sous les étoiles. C'était magnifique. Comme je l'avais imaginé. Elle a dit oui. Nous nous sommes mariés 7 mois plus tard, juste après Ginny et Harry qui se sont enfin décidés. Bill et Fleur ont eu des jumelles. Frédérique et Georgia. Elles sont mignonnes, parfois un peu turbulentes mais adorables. Ginny et Harry ont eu un petit garçon. James Ron Potter. Quelques temps plus tard, c'était à mon tour d'être papa d'une magnifique Eïlana. En l'honneur de ma première "fiancée"…

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini, ça fait toujours tout bizarre de terminer une fic. Enfin, au moins j'espère que ça vous a plu!_


End file.
